


Super Psycho Love

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Fanvids, Flirty! Danny, I am using my favorite tag right now, I’m bilssed, Jealousy! Steve, Jealousy/possessive, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Violence, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: Steve was so jealous.Dark AU





	Super Psycho Love

https://youtu.be/2rQvGRC6uHw

A dark McDanno AU.

Jealous/possessive/dark/psycho!Steve 

Knew all about “Jealous/possessive/dark/psycho!Steve “/flirty!Danny 

BGM: Supper psycho love  
( I been heard every fandom had this song, but I haven’t seen this song in McDanno, and it’s so fit in my AU story.)  
Singer: Simon Curtis 

It’s my first time ever try to make a adults  
only (mature)fanvid.  
(I have shamelessly read tons of NC-17 McDanno fanfics, but when I am the one who make, suddenly I feel embraced, hahaha. )  
I can’t say it’s perfect, but it’s reached the limit what I can do about editing which was two months since I got the software. So if there’re flaws,please ignore.  
To keep facial in accordance,I only used season 1 2 3. (Besides let’s face it,there’re pretty much married now.)

And it’s dark so please don’t hate me.  
（I meant dub-con, but if you see non-con please don’t smash me.)


End file.
